


LOST FEATHERS • 분쏘단

by yjshoe



Category: AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Dorm Park Jihoon, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjshoe/pseuds/yjshoe
Summary: Woojin is an angel in a human form because he is being punished by God. He can't enter heaven unless he find all his 101 scattered feathers in Earth.The angels chose someone who can help him to find his feathers that will serve as his wings, but they chose a stubborn and a troublemaker high school student named Park Jihoon.Will Jihoon help Woojin to complete his 101 feathers?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

< pjh >

"so, are u going to help me?" 

i cant help myself but to frown because of his stubbornness. 

"for the sixth time, no. don't ask me again because i won't change my mind. i am a busy person, i don't have time to find your— what is it again? feathers? seriously? feathers? what are you? five???" 

he is so fucking annoying. can i just punch him? 

"it is very important to me! please you are the only one who can help me find my wings!"

huh? wings? wings my ass. 

"the fuck are you saying???" 

"i mean, uhm, feathers, u know, wings are made of feathers right?" 

are your feathers made of gucci? why are you wasting your time finding feathers? dont you have a life?? 

"for god's sake sTOP BOTHERING ME!" 

"please, jihoon. i really need your help." 

wtf

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME YOU CREEP" 

"uhhh, your id?" 

"oh. as you can see, im wearing an id so it means i am a student. u suddenly blocked my way and it's been 30 minutes since u started nagging me about your fucking feathers. i am late and IT IS YOUR FAULT!" 

he is nuts!

< pwj >

god is going to kill me— no wait, i am already dead. I DON'T WANNA DIE TWICE!!!! 

lord please, i wanna go home. let me go home :(( 

God has one condition for me to go to heaven, i need to collect my 101 feathers because it will serve as my wings but the angels suggested that i should have a partner to make my task easy.. i know i should be thankful to them but NO! they made my task more complicated because they chose PARK JIHOON to be my partner! i've been observing him for a couple of months.. he's a troublemaker! and he is very difficult to persuade. 

im doomed.

"woojin???" 

lord??? 

"woojin, are you okay?" 

oh. it's not lord. 

it's my human friend, daniel. 

"hello hyung" 

"is there anything bothering you? you seem distracted" daniel hyung asked worriedly. 

"just thinking how to persuade someone" aka Park Jihoon. 

"who is it? woojin-ah, are you courting someone?" what nO

"nah. he's a stranger, and i have a favor to ask but he's not interested." 

"maybe i can help." 

greAT! maybe he can help me! he's my friend after all! 

"hyung, help me find my wings!" 

"the fuck are you saying?" 

wow, he sounded like jihoon. 

"i have 101 feathers here on earth, help me find it."

"woojin-ah, are you on drugs?" 

SOMEONE. PLEASE. HELP. ME. FIND. MY. WINGS.


	2. ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin? woonshin!

< p w j >

"goodmorning!" 

"what the fu—" 

what a nice way to greet me back. 

"uhmm, i bought you ice cream." i smiled widely at him. 

daniel hyung taught me how to persuade someone, and the number one tip was: KNOW THEIR FAVORITES. 

but the problem was i don't know anything about park jihoon so i asked the angels about him. they said ice cream is his comfort food so yeah, i bought him ice cream. 

"really? ice cream?" he sounds cool when he's talking, his voice is very... cold. 

"yeah, does it look like a tomato to you?" i replied with a sarcasm, oh no. 

wrong move...

"do you even know what time is it right now?" 

"uhhh, 7:12AM. right?"

why is he asking about time?

"ITS AM! MORNING! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO EAT ICE CREAM??? NOW?? WINTER?? MORNING!?!?!" 

oooh. riiiight, who eats ice cream in the morning? hehehe stupid 

"s-sorry."

i cant believe i stuttered

"tell me, are you trying bribe me so i can help you with your feather hunting thingy? you must be really crazy!" 

why is he so cool? he's not even trying to look cool but wow, he's... 

"and the fuck bro, are you gay?"

WHAT??? 

EXCUSE ME

< pjh >

he's annoying. 

he's very annoying! 

HE IS SO FUCKING ANNOYING JESUS CHRIST I CAN'T STAND HIM

"so what are your plans today?" he asked while eating the ice cream he bought for me

"stop talking to me, we're not close." 

"what time is your dismissal? i'll treat you ice cream!" 

fucking annoying. 

"stop clinging into my arm!" 

"wooooow your body is so nice" 

IS HE REALLY GAY?? 

HE'S INTO ME! 

"jihoonie i haven't eat my breakfast because i waited for you. can we eat first?" 

"LEE WOONSHIN CAN YOU PLEASE STOP BOTHERING ME??!?!" 

sorry not sorry, he's just too annoying. i mean-- if i try to stop him just by talking nicely, he wouldn't listen. 

he's getting into my nerves. 

"b-but..." 

what? is he going to cry? ffs

"but what?" 

"but my name is park woojin" 

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WOONSHIN"


End file.
